e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr.Snowman
| image = E-girls - MrSnowman CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - MrSnowman DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - MrSnowman One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Mr.Snowman | artist = e-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. TIME | released = November 26, 2014 | b-side = "Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME-" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | recorded = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:49 (song) 11:18 (CD+DVD) 14:58 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Hana Utsugi | producer = FAST LANE, Lisa Desmond | chronotype = Single | previous = "Highschool♡love" (2014) | current = "Mr.Snowman" (2014) | next = "Anniversary!!" (2015) | tracklist = # -Introduction- # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Mr.Snowman # Music Flyer # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # Rock n Roll Widow # Highschool♡love # Odoru Ponpokorin # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Again # Chocolat # Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. TIME version) # Follow Me (E.G. TIME version) # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) | video = E-girls - Mr.Snowman (Music Video)|Music Video E-girls - Mr.Snowman ~Snow Dance~|Snow Dance | audio = E-girls - Mr.Snowman (audio)|Original E-girls - Mr.Snowman (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Mr. Snowman" is the twelfth single of e-girls. It was released on November 16, 2014 in four editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The song was used as e-ma CM theme song. "Mr.Snowman" got certified Gold for selling above 100,000 copies digitally. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59728/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59729, ¥1,080) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59730, ¥500) * MUSIC CARDS Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Mr.Snowman # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- - Dream & E-girls # Mr.Snowman (Instrumental) ; DVD * Mr.Snowman (Video Clip) CD Only # Mr.Snowman # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- - Dream & E-girls # Mr.Snowman (Instrumental) # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- (Instrumental) - Dream & E-girls One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # Mr.Snowman Digital Edition # Mr.Snowman # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- - Dream & E-girls Selected Members promoting the single]] * Dream ** Shizuka ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** YURINO ** Suda Anna * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Ishii Anna Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Ami, Fujii Karen, Washio Reina ; Lyrics : Hana Utsugi ;Music : FAST LANE, Lisa Desmond ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Performers * Main Video Clip: SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna ** Snow Dance: SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME (track #3) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #12) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #9) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 54,546 Trivia * First time a seifuku dance is included after the main song. * Last single to include the seifuku dance on the music video. * The main focus on the music video is on member Fujii Karen. * The music video makes reference to some fairy tale movies, such as: vlcsnap-2015-12-25-01h58m14s784.png|Fujii Karen (reference to Alice in Wonderland) vlcsnap-2015-12-25-01h58m46s705.png|YURINO and SAYAKA (reference to Alice in Wonderland) vlcsnap-2015-12-25-02h01m36s372.png|Fujii Karen (white) and Fujii Shuuka (black) (reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) vlcsnap-2015-12-25-02h01m49s522.png|Fujii Karen (white) and Fujii Shuuka (black) (reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) vlcsnap-2015-12-25-02h02m44s517.png|Fujii Karen, Sato Harumi, Bando Nozomi, Kaede and Shizuka (reference to Little Red Riding Hood) vlcsnap-2015-12-25-02h04m39s968.png|Fujii Karen, Ishii Anna and Bando Nozomi (reference to Tinker Bell) vlcsnap-2015-12-25-02h05m03s818.png|Harumi, YURINO, Ami, Reina, Suda Anna, SAYAKA and Kaede (reference to Alladin) Videos Dream & E-girls - Move It -Dream & E-girls TIME- (Music Video) External Links * Single Page * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Songs Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Music Cards Category:Gold Certification